Let Me Borrow That Top
by absque amor
Summary: James is in his seventh year now and still Lily hasn't come around. When James learn about a magical top which makes the wearer sexy it may be to mouch of a temptation to ignore. Will it help sway Lily to give him a chance? P.S. IS THE CANDLEHOLDERS FIC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All right, this story has been in my head for some time now, and I decided that now, with no other story line to interest me, would be a good time to write it down. I should warn you all now that this is a one shot and a bit on the…ehm…--cocks eyebrow-- odd side. It's a result of Niki-depravation, sleep-depravation, and **_**waaaaaaaaaay**_** too much Vault Soda. It has inspired the addition of a new slang word in my very own vocabulary. That being "candleholders" as…well when you read this story I'm sure you'll figure it out. **

**Disclaimer: A: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters (although I often wish I did --tear--). Not even Draco --sighs-- wistfully Draco: --grumbling-- Thank **_**GOD**_

Muggle or no, Lily Evans attracted the attention of many of her male peers. She had long, wavy crimson hair; lively emerald eyes; a quick mind; a lovely smile which resided on an equally lovely face; and…_well_…a well endowed figure. Most Slytherin's wouldn't be caught dead admiring her. The other's, however, along with the rest of the male population her age – save a select _few_ – didn't mind letting it be known that they appreciated the girl's looks.

Meals were when it was most noticeable. Many lads had more important things on their mind than Lily's looks, but there were a few that would sneak a peek in her direction. It wasn't only her, though, many of her friends were just as pretty as she was.

However, despite her good looks, hardly any of those boys had the courage to confront her with their feelings. All because of one factor; James Potter.

The ebony haired boy was head over heels for the girl, but she couldn't stand him. James was a pure blood with hazel eyes; messy tresses; a tall, lean figure; talent as an athlete; handsome features; and plenty of girls just waiting for him to give up on Lily. There was no chance of that, though, he loved the girl and none other would suffice.

None.

Stifling a yawn, James Potter walked through the large doors that lead into the Great Hall. When they reopened, his eyes fell on a Gryffindor boy of his year standing still and looking at Lily as she walked towards her friends. He had a look on his face as though he were fighting with himself.

James stepped next to him and rested an elbow on the boy's shoulder as he followed the boy's gaze to Lily. Slowly he said, "She sure is a sight to behold." The boy nodded, then glanced at his company and his eyes went wide.

Joshua Blake, a fellow member to James of the Quidditch team, stepped out from under James's elbow. James smiled at him as he allowed his arm to drop to his side. Joshua offered a small smile and murmured, "Surprised me, James. You shouldn't go sneakin' up on people like that. It's scary. Couldn't you see my mind was too preoccupied with…other things to notice you?"

James's smile lessened slightly as he replied, "I did. Sorry, I'll remember how unmindful of your surroundings you are next time." He paused allowing the near threat to effectively sink in. "You seen Sirius yet? He wasn't in his bed when I woke up this morning."

"I-" Joshua began, but he was saved having to answer by the aforementioned absentee slinging an arm around James's shoulder. Joshua quickly muttered a _very_ quite excuse before sitting down while Sirius said, "Lookin' for me, were you? I swear, a guy can't even go take care of business without his friends sendin' out a bloody search party! So I wasn't in bed this morning, aren't I allowed to get up before you every once in a while, James?"

Sirius was a tall, lean youth with a puckish air about him. His black eyes gleamed with mischief and his smile mirrored that. His hair was long, silky, and the color of midnight. He was as handsome as James, mayhaps even more so! There were _definitely_ more girls interested in him than in James, either because of the aura of Bad Boy that seemed to emanate from Sirius or because of the aura of Taken that radiated from James. It was hard to tell which.

"You are, but it's very unusual," James said with a grin as he brushed Sirius's arms off his shoulders. "I thought you were in here, when I didn't see you I began to wonder if you got sick. That would be a bloody terrible way to start of your seventh year, don't you think? Especially alone."

Sirius snorted, "Me? Sick? You know that I'm practically immune to every sickness there is." James smirked as he began to walk toward an empty space on the bench of the Gryffindor table. As Sirius followed him, James called over his shoulder, "Yeah, that and humility, it would seem." He ducked just as Sirius smacked at his head, lightly of course, only to hit the air above. Noticing he missed, Sirius punched James in the shoulder instead and began to sit down himself.

Then he spotted Lily and whistles low and soft-like. "Bloody hell. Lily certainly has…" Sirius looked at James, choosing his words carefully, "_developed_ well over the summer."

Sirius was the only boy their age who could get away with speaking of Lily as such in front of James without needed to visit the Hospital Wing. They had an understanding, James and Sirius did. As long as Sirius steered clear of Lily, James would steer clear of Sirius' many girls. That was easy for James. There were other girls who were as good a catch as Lily – heck, some that he would admit were better – but none of them was _Lily_. Somehow she was just…_different_.

James nodded as he looked at her too. "That she has," he murmured, not noticing that someone had joined them. That is, until their company spoke in a quiet, small, squeaky voice.

"What are you two so interested in?" The inquiry emitted from the pudgy, mouse-like Gryffindor that was Peter Pettigrew. James and Sirius turned to look at him simultaneously and with near identical looks of part annoyance, part surprise.

Peter seemed to shrink back from their gazes which snapped James out of the grumpy mood of being interrupted from his Lily-viewing. With a sigh, his hand moved into his jet-black hair to tussle it as he said, "Sorry Peter. I was just…." His sentence, and thought, trailed away into nothingness and his gaze returned to the red-haired object of his affection.

"Ah, Lily then," Peter said knowingly, bringing James back to planet Earth, and out of his reverie, once more. He nodded and turned his attention to his empty plate. Sirius looked at him from the corner of his eyes and frowned.

"Her bosom mostly."

James's head snapped up and he turned to look at the person whom spoken; Sirius. Peter seemed to be shocked and squeaked, "Oh my!" then said no more. James didn't seem to be able to figure out how to react.

Sirius merely shrugged, "It's true, isn't it? I said that she'd certainly been blessed over the summer and you agreed. What did you _think_ I was talking about?"

James opened his mouth to say something, though he wasn't sure exactly what, when the strangest question he'd ever heard – and indeed would ever hear – was asked.

Peter seemed to have regained from his silent shock for he'd inquired in a bemused tone, "What would you look at _those_ for?" The attention of both ebony-haired boys turned to Peter.

Peter was a naïve boy and as homely as James and Sirius were striking. Perhaps it was the extra weight or maybe the very mouse-like appearance he had. Whatever it was, there didn't seem to be any girls who even noticed him let alone admired him. He had watery eyes that were small and a timid demeanor that was almost annoying – and at times wasn't just _almost_ so.

This was one of those times. Peter stammered and sputtered, tripping over almost every word until James and Sirius just wanted to lean over the table and shake him. Finally, James took a deep breath and said calmly and coolly, "_Relax_, Wormtail." Peter immediately clamped his mouth shut and stared at James. "Take a deep breath and just…explain to me what exactly you mean by that question."

Peter took a ridiculously deep breath and hasty said, "Im-meantexac-excatlyw-w-whatIasked. Itj-justd-doesn'tmakes-s-sensetom-m-meatall! W-whyw-w-wouldy-y-y.y-youlookatEvan's…b-b-bosom." Sirius and James stared at him for a moment, causing the poor boy to turn beat red, then Sirius began to snicker – which surely did _not_ better the situation. James elbowed him in the ribs and Peter's cheeks flushed a deeper red as he looked down.

Sirius tried vainly to cease his chuckling as he gasped, "Sorry. It's just…what did you _think_ they were _for_, Wormtail? Boys _like_ to look at a girls bosom, that's why they have them!"

Now James looked down, smacking himself in the forehead on his hand on the way. Really he wasn't all _that_ embarrassed by Sirius' bluntness, but Remus wasn't there to be embarrassed and James felt that _someone_ aught to feel mortified by Sirius's words. There _were_ people around who could hear them, though he knew no one would say anything about it or against them. Still, it was good for _someone_ to acknowledge that Sirius was being a little _too_ blunt.

Thinking of Remus resulted in a twinge of pity, regret, and guilt in James. Last night had been the first night of the full moon. Because of that, Remus had been forced to journey to Hogwarts early and on his own so he wouldn't have to arrive late. Besides, Hogwarts offered a more comfortable and safe fortification for a werewolf.

However, this meant that Remus didn't have a chance to see James, Sirius, and Peter during the train ride to Hogwarts. Instead, he'd gone straight to the Shrieking Shack where he'd remained alone until James, Sirius, and Peter came to visit him last night. When they'd arrived, the three had found a note from Remus kindly but firmly requesting that, for this night, at least, they leave him be.

_You guys go to the feast and enjoy it for me since I can't, and don't even think of staying with the excuse that if I can't enjoy myself you won't either! There will be plenty of other feasts that we can go to together. Besides, you guys __know__ how I am about knowing what rules have changed, been added, or reinforced. I know you guys don't __usually__ listen, but I need you to tonight so you can fill me in later, okay? If you don't I will be very cross with you. Sincerely, Moony._

That had been what part of the note said and they'd listened to it like Remus had wanted. He'd left no room for argument. Obviously, he knew them all too well. Still, it hadn't sat right with James last night and it didn't now. He felt that he should have stayed anyway and kept Remus company during the night. He'd resolved never to do it again, no matter what Remus said, but still…

James was roused from his thoughts of Remus when Peter finally responded, murmuring, "I thought they were for holding candles." James looked up upon hearing this and peered at Peter as though he'd never seen the boy before. Finally he announce, "You _can't _be serious!"

Meekly, Peter nodded his head and James found himself shaking his own. He looked at Sirius as though expecting him to be able to shed some light on this strange opinion of Peter's only to find that Sirius was looking at him in the same way. Sirius turned to look at Peter once more and asked, somewhat intensely, "So what? You think they're there so you can stick a candle between 'em and light your merry way?! Or so you can stick a bloody candle between 'em and hang a girl on your _wall_?!"

Peter stared at the table and began to trace the designs made by the grain as he said almost inaudibly, "W-well. I expect you could if you didn't have a torch."

This was just too much for Sirius, he began to bang his head on the table. In a bewildered trance, James grabbed Sirius's collar and made him stop as he stared at Peter. Sure he was naïve, but this was just crazy. This was beyond all realms of possibility. How could someone come about such a crazed way of thinking?

Sirius, obviously feeling the same way, said, "Wormtail. That is the most insane notion I have ever heard in my thirteen years of life. Ever."

"Oh please," Peter retorted. "It's not t_that_ crazy." Sirius and James nodded and replied, in unison, "Yeah. It is." Peter, still unconvinced, crossed his arms before his chest and looked away.

Then that look of mischief that often appears in Sirius's eyes and _always_ means trouble, appeared. James didn't like what was possibly going through the boys head. Where ever it was going, though, he knew that a detention would probably follow.

_Oh well_, James thought. _We need to sustain our record of getting in trouble first on the first day before anyone thinks to take it from us. We wouldn't be the famous four Marauders if we let __**that**__ happen._

Sirius leaned forward and put his elbow in the table, then he rested his chin on the back of his wrist as he looked at Peter. Struggling to hold back a grin, Sirius forced a look of challenge on his face and said, "Why don't you go ask her then, Peter."

Peter looked about ready to refuse, but then he stood up and huffed. "I will then," he said with a wavering tone of finality. "You two just won't believe me and I know I'm right so there's only one way to go about knowing for sure."

He waddled off, clearly attempted to look confident and failing miserably to do so. It was then that Remus showed up, looking a little tired and worse for wear, but cheery none the less. Also a little confused and worried.

Peter had just reached Lily and gotten her attention when Remus asked, "What's Peter talking to Lily Evan's about?" Sirius merely waved a hand at him and shushed him, looking excitedly as Lily as her face slowly got redder. Then he pointed at the aforementioned girl and Peter.

Remus looked over and his eyes grew wide. "Oh my-…_what_ did you tell him to say to her!" Remus hissed, keeping his gaze on the two as Lily stood up, covered her bosom with one arm and smacked Peter soundly with the other.

She grabbed Peter by the shoulder and hissed something furiously in his ear before shoving him away and sitting down, seething. Sirius snickered quietly as Peter wandered somewhat dazedly over to them. When he arrived, Sirius put a straight look on his face and looked at Peter with curiosity as he asked coolly, "Soooo, what did she say?"

Peter's lower lip trembled as he slowly managed to say, "Lily Evans said that her…her bosom isn't for looking at or for holding candles. She says that they're for feeding babies with and…and if she catches you looking at them again she'll make sure you never bare children."

There were some chuckles and sounds of sympathy – though somewhat _amused_ sympathy – upon the completion of this message. Remus turned to look at Sirius and James and said, "You _didn't_!"

Sirius smiled and said, "We did." Although James quickly shook his head, pointed at Sirius and amended, "_He_ did." Then the four male friends turned to look at Lily. She drew a finger across her throat, a clear message of how she felt about them, when Professor McGonagall, thin-lipped, tapped her on the shoulder.

There was an exchange of whispers before McGonagall headed towards the four marauders, with Lily in tow and looking livid. She stopped before them, crossed her arms, and said, "Well? Are you four going to explain yourselves?"

Sirius, James, and Remus stood, Peter was still standing so he merely turned to look at McGonagall. Her eyes were lingering on him for the most part, however, they flicked to James and Sirius frequently. Sirius, noticing this, stepped forward and said, "Of course we would _love_ to explain ourselves, Professor. However, we don't wish for an audience on this one, if that would be alright."

McGonagall's lips were practically nonexistent as she looked between the four boys. Finally, she reached out and seized Sirius and James by the ears before walking toward the Entrance Hall, dragging them in tow. Lily gave Remus and Peter withering looks before following McGonagall and her prisoners with all the dignity she could muster. Remus and Peter exchanged miserable looks before following.

If it were not for the fact that the four boys were used to such ways of exiting the Great Hall, they would surly feel as though it was the longest walk of their life. However, they _were_ used to such extravagant exiting procedures and, thus, only noticed that it seemed to take slightly longer to make the trek when in trouble than when on their way to be about their business.

When they were safely out of view of the students whose breakfast they'd interrupted, McGonagall let go of Sirius and James's ears – leaving them to follow obediently behind her. James turned to look at Sirius and mouthed, "I blame you for this." Sirius responded with an extravagant gesture of offense by bringing his hand to his heart as if inquiring whether James seriously blamed _him_.

Their heads jerked forward as Lily stepped up behind them and smacked them upside the back of their heads simultaneously. They turned to look at her and James mocked surprised as he asked, "Why Lily! What _are_ you doing here?"

Lily glared at him and said, "Because of you two gits I'm the first person to get in trouble on the first day of school!" Sirius and James shared at look and Sirius adopted a grave mannerism as he said, "It seems she is attempting to steal our title from us, James."

James merely shook his head, adopting that same solemn attitude as he said, "I didn't even know you were so interesting in the working of a marauder, Evans. I always thought you hated us. You sure are convincing."

"Oh shove it," she snapped as her eyes burned with raw anger. "Because of you two, three innocent people are getting trouble." Sirius tilted his head to the side as he looked at her, walking backwards so he could do so.

He sighed, "Evans, we _are_ planning on telling McGonagall that Remus had nothing to do with this. We aren't about to let him take the fall for something he had nothing to do with."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, "And what about Peter and I, hm?" Sirius smiled and turned to walk correctly once more as he said, "Well, as for you, it's your own fault that you're in trouble. You could have given Peter the message and ratted us out to McGonagall. You didn't_ have_ to slap Peter."

Lily opened her mouth, closed it, glared at him and tried again. "I _do_ regret that," she said finally looking at Peter and resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it's not _your_ fault. They brainwashed you into asking me that question, didn't they?"

Peter looked at the floor when he answered, but his tone was indignant nonetheless, "Of course not! I wanted to ask."

Lily smiled at him sympathetically and took her hand from his shoulder. "Of course," she said tenderly, though it was obvious that she didn't really believe him. When Lily turned away Remus gripped Peter's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Peter looked at him and they shared a look that left Peter giving Remus a small smile of thanks.

McGonagall ushered them into her office and closed the door behind her. They remained silent as she strode over to her desk and sat down behind it before looking at them. Her lips were still dangerously thin and she was obviously angry. Finally she told them to explain themselves, and they did.

When they finished, she sent Remus on his way – he did so somewhat reluctantly. When the door closed behind him, McGonagall looked at the four students remaining and said, "Fifty points will be withheld from Gryffindor, as it has not yet earned pointed to lose. As for you four, you will serve detention together. Miss Evans you will only need to remain a day, you as well Mr. Pettigrew. As for you two…"

McGonagall fixed her gaze on Sirius and James before continuing, "you will be serving detention for a _week_. What you did was a serious thing and neither of you will be let off detention until I am sure you understand that, understood?"

"Yes," James and Sirius chorused. When McGonagall looked at Lily and Peter they mumbled, "Yes," their answers overlapping. McGonagall nodded with satisfaction and said, "Good, you are dismissed."

When they exited her office, and the door was safely shut, Lily whipped around to glare at James and Sirius in turn. "I was dead serious about what I said, you two." She moved back at gave them looks of pure revulsion as she sneered, "You two disgust me." Then she turned on her heels and stormed off in the direction of their first class.

Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus all exchanged looks and Sirius grimaced as he said, "Well, this certainly is the beginning of a first-day-back-to-Hogwarts day to remember. I know _I_ won't forget it. Shall we?"

James sighed dejectedly and replied, "Yes, let's. We don't want to get a detention for being late to our first class to top off what we already got for the candleholders escapade. At least _I_ don't."

He headed in the direction Lily had gone, Sirius, Remus, and Peter following him. None of them spoke as they thought of how the beginning to their first day back at Hogwarts had gone. Mentally, though they didn't know it, they all agreed on one word that fit in describing their day. Foul.

**A/N: Alright, now I kind of want to develop this into a full fledged story! This was **_**supposed**_** to be a one shot, but ah well. I'll leave it up to you, my readers. What do you think? Do you want to read more or should I leave it at this? Read and respond! That's the only way I'll know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty then. When I put up the next chapter I WILL BE CHANGING THE NAME OF THIS STORY. As you can see, I am continuing it. When I checked my email and saw that I had three reviews, all asking me to continue the story, I thought that it would probably be best to do so. (Well, really I thought, 'Yuuhhsssssss! Oh…wait! Crap-no! Now I have to think of an actual plot! Crap! Crap! Crap!' Don't worry though, I'll get over it.) So, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: …Don't. I. Wish. --sighs--**

All was silent in the halls of Hogwarts. Then _it_ happened…

Class ended and a throng of students poured into the corridors, heading for their respective House's common room to drop off their things before going to dinner. In the midst of this hoard, four students, all male, were walking side-by-side. One looked at the other three in a saddened way while the other three looked somewhat lost.

The most distraught being a mousy boy. "A-…all that homework," he squeaked. "We have detention! How will I get it all done?!"

"Don't worry about it, Wormtail," James said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You can always catch up on it tomorrow, as for Sirius and I…"

"We're going to be up all night doing this crap!" Sirius finished for him. He sighed heavily then smiled. "No matter. It'll be worth it for you Prongs. As long as I keep that in mind it won't be too bad."

"What are you talking about," James asked frowning at Sirius.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about," Sirius said smiling. "Evans will be there."

James smiled and said, "Suddenly I'm looking forward to detention."

"For tonight at least," Sirius added, referring to the fact that Lily and Peter were getting off after that day.

James groaned and replied, "Don't remind me."

**2 **

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood before the library together – although they would not remain this way for long. In a moment, Remus would be leaving them to go do his homework in the Gryffindor common room while Peter, Sirius, and James would be entering the room before them to serve their detention. As Madam Pince was waiting, this moment was approaching rather quickly.

Sirius sighed and said, "Well, this is it, gents. The moment has come to say goodbye and part ways."

However, they remained where they stood. That is, until James took a step forward and turned to face his three friends.

"C'mon! Don't act so depressed guys," James said with a smile. "It's only for a few hours, what are we? Married? We've been away for longer periods of time before. It's four hours and then we're back to being the Marauders! The sooner we get in there, the sooner it's over with – with the exception of you, Remus, since you're off the hook."

"He's right," Remus said, turning a little so he could see Sirius, James, and Peter equally well. "I'm leaving for the common room. By the time you three are done with punishment, I'll be done with homework, and all you'll want to do is copy off me."

"Too true," Sirius said nodding.

"Well," Remus said as turned around. "I'll see you three later then. Have fun!"

"Ha! With _Pince_," James called after him. "As if _that_ could ever happen! C'mon you two, let's go."

So the three facing punishment entered the library and immediately spotted two very angry females standing at the reception desk. One was Lily, the other was Madame Pince, but both of them looked equally annoyed.

"Glad to see you three have decided to show," Madame Pince snapped. "Now, follow me and I shall show you what your punishment is to be."

With that, she moved away from the desk and headed toward the back of the library. She led them through a maze of shelves and tables until they were standing before four carts full of books and a table with more books pilled atop it.

"You shall be finding where these books," Madame Pince began, pausing to indicate the vast amount of books before them. "go. When you have placed each book where it belongs you are free to go. The books will not go in a place that is not their own, so this shouldn't be too difficult. If you have not finished by ten o' clock I will come and get you. Is everything clear?"

The four students nodded and Madame Pince said, "Good. Then get to it."

With that, she turned and made her way back toward the front of the library. The four Gryffindors turned to the many books apprehensively.

"Well, let's get this done with then," Lily said as she dropped off her bag and approached one cart. "I, for one, do not wish to be here all night."

She grabbed a cart and steered it away, disappearing around the corner of a shelf. James and Sirius shrugged at one another before grabbing a cart for themselves.

"Well," James offered as he headed in the same direction Lily had gone and dropped his bag next to hers. "On the bright side, this'll be interesting. Almost like a game, so maybe we won't get bored."

"Maybe," Sirius agreed doubtfully.

How very wrong the two of them were.

It was quickly obvious that this would not be as interesting a task as James had afore thought. By the time he's put away the books on the top shelf of the cart he was familiar enough with the abbreviations to find the rightful place for each book efficiently.

He was soon finished with his first, second, and third cart and was moving onto his fourth. He grabbed the fifth book from this cart and looked at the spine. Quickly identifying the section in which it belonged, he turned the cart in that direction and let his eyes wander across the name.

1001 _Un-_useless Magic Artifacts and Their _Un_-useless Uses.

James found himself snorting a little at the name as he came to the shelf on which it belongs. He quickly identified the spot in which it belong in accordance of alphabetical order and put the book away. He then continued with putting away the other books on the cart and was soon finished with this one as well.

When James returned to the table he found that Sirius was piling his cart with the final books.

"Hey," James said as he let go of his cart and took a seat atop the table.

"Hey," Sirius murmured as he grabbed the last book. "You were wrong about this being interesting. At least we're almost done."

"Agreed," James said with a sigh as he leaned back on his hands. "It's too bad I didn't get to see more of Lily. I was hoping we would get a chance to talk for a change."

"She and Peter are lucky," Sirius said with a sigh. "They only had to do this tonight. We're here for the rest of the week. Can you imagine how much longer it's gonna take us when it's just us two putting all these books away?"

James groaned.

"Well," Sirius sighed as he spun his cart around. "I'm going to take care of these and meet you back here. Then we can go back to the tower together."

"Alright," James said as he reached his hand up to tussle his already messy hair. "but hurry, I don't want to have you wait for you all night."

"Right, right," Sirius said, and then he was gone.

Sighing a little, James slipped off the table and went over to the nearest shelf. He scanned the books on it quickly and pulled one off. Its cover was a vibrant green – a color that he's seen somewhere…

"Are we done, then?"

James turned around to see that Lily had returned. Their eyes met for only a brief moment before she looked away and pushed her cart over to where James' was. Watching her, James returned the book to it's spot and leaned against the shelf. Just before she turned around he reached up to tussle his hair.

"You can stop that now," Lily said as she crossed her arms and jutted her hip out. "You know, you're seventeen now. You and your silly friends aught to have grown up by now. I can't believe you…" she quickly grabbed her school bag and pressed it to her chest, "well…it's just _rude_!"

"I apologize," James said as he straightened. "I guess this means that I still have some maturing to do if I ever want to get you to come rou-…"

"I will _never_," she snapped as she swung her bag onto her shoulder and made to leave. However, as she was passing James, he lightly gripped her arm to stop her.

"Am I really so terrible?" he said.

Lily merely jerked her arm out of his grasp and stormed away, leaving James staring after her and wondering what on Earth he'd done to get her to hate him so much. Mostly, though, he was wondering what he could possibly do to rectify the situation.

"Done?"

James turned and saw Peter wheeling his cart over to Lily's and his own. Peter was smiling with relief as he added, "I thought we'd _never_ finish!"

"Yeah," James agreed somewhat lamely. "Sirius is putting the last cart of books away and it wasn't completely filled so he should be done soon."

"Speak of the devil!"

The two turned to fine the self-spoken devil – er…I mean, _Sirius_ – pushing his cart over to the other three that were already gathered together. He grabbed their bags from the table and threw them to their respective owners before slinging his own gracefully onto his shoulder. (Peter stumbled back a little with a groan as his slammed into him.)

"Alright," he said as he rounded on his two friends. "I say we get out of here and go do our homework – and by that I mean copy off a' Remus."

James and Peter agreed and the three friend excused themselves from the Library. Soon they were stepping through the portrait hole and into the common room where Remus sat before the fire, holding their spots.

James' eye wandered to the other side of the room where Lily sat. She looked up and almost rose from her seat, but seemed to think better of it and sat back down. However, she threw James a look that clearly meant she wanted him to stay away as she reseated herself.

"So, how far did you get," Sirius asked as he plopped himself into the chair next to Remus.

"I finished," Remus said simply as he handed them each a copy of a different piece of homework from three different classes. "You're lucky it's the classes we've got in common that we had homework in. I doubt you'll be as lucky for the rest of the week. If I were you two, I'd start my morning work at lunch and _all_ my homework in the next class. If you work hard enough, you can get it all done in a reasonable amount of time."

"Right, will do mother," Sirius said with a grin as he set in on re-wording Remus' homework on a different sheet of paper.

Remus merely rolled his eyes and Sirius' antics and opened a book to a marked page to read. James smiled weakly at the two before his eyes were once more drawn to Lily. He chewed his lower lip and narrowed his eyes a bit before returning to his work.

He would get her to give him a chance if it was the last thing he did!

**A/N: Okay…so! I have figured out a plot for this story and…ATTENTION READERS: will be changing the name of this story upon putting up the next chapter. I felt that I must warn you now. THIS STORY WILL BE TAKING A TURN FOR THE ABSOLUTELY AND RIDICULOUSLY SILLY! That is all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright-y then. Since I am absolutely lazy and anxious to finish this story so I can put an EVEN BETTER one up, this chapter is going to finish up his detention and will only consist of the important points in said detentions.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One. **

The pile of books was waiting for James and Sirius when they arrived in the library the next day. If it was at all possible, it seemed to have grown overnight so that it was bigger than the day before. Then again, that could have been because there was only two of them this time.

With a consecutive sigh from the two of them, they grabbed a cart and set to work filling the books away. With a nod of the head, they grabbed their first book and set off in two different directions.

They had taken Remus' advise and done their first class homework in their second class and their second class homework in their third class and so on and so forth. They finished all their morning work during lunch, so they only had a little to do on their afternoon work, which wouldn't be hard.

However, it was bothersome. _Very_ bothersome. True they had kept to their reputation, but it almost seemed like too much work.

This thought stopped James dead for a moment. Was he seriously thinking that their antics were becoming too bothersome? Too much trouble? Was he…settling down?

He shook his head, but stopped once more.

So what if he was? Wasn't that what Lily wanted from him? Was it really worth losing ones time to cause trouble for others for mere fun? _Was_ it really all that fun? _Was_ it funny? He now found himself pondering these things.

Slowly he began to push his cart and continue with his work. By now, it had become almost a second nature to him. Surely the next time he came into the library he would put all the books he was done with away where they went without thinking about it, wouldn't that be something?

It was when they had almost finished that James found picked up 1001 _Un-_useless Magic Artifacts and Their _Un_-useless Uses once more. As he moved to the area and shelf on which the book belonged he looked at the back of the book and read:

WARNING: This book contains

_un_-useless magic artifacts that

may or may not change your

life to your satisfaction.

They can be helpful or harmful.

Each artifact has it's own _un_-

useless use which may have

unpredictable effects.

ATTENTION: please keep in

mind while reading this book

that is can only be read by

those deemed worthy.

James raised his eyebrow as he finished reading the short passage and shook his head as he shelved the book. He wondered to himself, _what does that mean 'can only be read by those deemed worthy?'_ When no answer came to him his thoughts moved onto different things and he continued to shelf the remaining books.

**3 **

"Not you _again_," exclaimed James with exasperation as he, once again, picked up 1001 _Un_-useless Magical Artifacts and their _Un_-useless Uses for the third time that week. As he carried it back to it's nook, he looked at the first few pages and laughed when he reached the first page of the actual artifacts. I read:

_**Un**_**-useless Artifact #: **1

**Name: **1001 _Un_-useless Magical Artifacts and their _Un_-useless Uses.

That's right! This very book is and _un_-useless magical artifact written by witches or wizards unknown. That is to say, witches or wizards who do not wish to reveal their names because of the nature and content of this book. Thank you for picking it up and please enjoy the read!

(Below this was a frontal picture of the book which would start to open and then snap shut as though it were teasing him.)

**Uses:** Showing one deemed worthy other _un-_useless magical artifacts and all their _un_-useless uses.

James placed the book back on the shelf and hoped that it would not fall into his hands again – but only partially. Another part of him kind of hoped that it would, because he had a feeling that this un-useless book would turn out to be _very_ useful indeed.

**3 **

James glared at the book for a moment before moving over to its niche. It was the fourth time he'd had to put the book away and it was really grading on his nerves.

He'd put away _other_ books many times, but for some reason this one really stuck out to him. Maybe because it was so memorable or perhaps because it had been on his mind every night before going to bed. Either way…

_Crash!_

James blinked stupidly at the shelf he'd just been flung from.

It had happened quite suddenly. He'd tried putting the book where he'd been putting it every day and it wouldn't go in. He double checked to make sure he was putting it in the right place and, when he was sure, tried again. When it still refuse to be pushed into place he'd thrown his whole body into it and his whole body had been thrown…

Into another book shelf. Now books were lying all around him and one was on his lap, for it had fall on his head and bounced there.

With a small strangled roar of frustration, James clambered up and began putting the books away. When he got to 1001 _Un_-useless Magical Artifacts and their _Un_-useless Uses he snatched it up and headed for the front desk of the school library where Madam Pince sat quietly doing her job.

James couldn't help it, when he reached her desk he slammed the book down – causing the poor unsuspecting woman to jump.

"_Shhhhhhh!_" she hissed. "What do you want Mr. Potter?"

It was obvious that she was a more than a little irritated and James sincerely felt bad about that. However, he was _also_ more than a little irritated and that emotion won over.

"This book won't go into it's place," he said, actually managing to restrain himself to a whisper. "When I tried to put it in, it_ threw_ me, _quite literally_, into another book shelf!"

"Are you sure you were putting it in the correct spot," Madam Pince inquired softly as she picked up the book to inspect it.

"Yes," hissed James as he watched her open the book to the front cover and wave her wand over it like one of those barcode readers that muggles use.

"Well, you were wrong," Madame Pince informed him simply as she placed the book down in front of her, closed.

"There is no way that I _could_ be wrong," James insisted. "I've been putting that same book in the same place every day this week and this is the only time that it hasn't gone into it's place."

"Well," Madame Pince said as she adjusted her glasses. "That would be because this book does not _belong_ in this library. Last night I put an enchantment on the shelves so that book that did not belong in the library could not be placed on the shelves. This must be one of those books. I will keep it here until the owner comes to claim it. Thank you, Mr. Potter. Now please return to your punishment."

James walked away wondering just who might own that book and just who might allow such a book to leave their sight.

**3 **

When James came across the book the next day he was half tempted to throw it out of the nearest window. How did it keep ending up on his book rack? There had be some kind of law of fate which made it impossible for him to get the same book on his rack five times in a week – especially after it had been taken to Madame Pince yesterday! James sighed and left his rack where it was so he could take the book back up to the front desk. On his way he thought happily about how this would be the last detention he would have to serve in the library.

That is…unless he got in trouble once more and they decided to use the same punishment. If _that_ happened he would…

_Crash!_

James groaned as he got up into a sitting position. He'd tripped on something – it turned out to be the shoulder strap to a school bag – and fallen forward. Luckily, he thrown out his hands before he slammed to the floor on his face.

He grabbed the book and looked at the page it had opened to upon falling. His eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips.

"What?"

James slammed the book closed, on his finger, upon hearing the voice and turned to see Lily Evan's looking at him with reluctant curiosity.

"Uh…I must have cut my finger on something," James made up quickly. "It started bleeding on the book."

"Would that be the same finger that you have closed inside the book?"

James looked down and realized it would have to be, "Er…yeah. Well…I'm sure that Madame Pince can clean it up. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Lily said as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I was getting a book to read since I've finished the last one. Trust me, I tried to stay away for fear that _this_ would happen, but I really wanted a book."

"I see," James said. "Well, I suppose you've found it then?"

"Yes, I have," Lily said as she moved past where he still sat on the floor, "and now I'm leaving."

"W-…wait!" James said as he jumped up and followed her. "I have to go up to the front desk anyway. Do you mind if I walk with you? I promise to be a good little boy and act my age."

He saw, with satisfaction, a small smile alight on her lips before quickly disappearing.

"I suppose…if you behave."

So they walked the rest of the way up to the front desk in silence. However, it was the best moment that they'd had yet. They weren't fighting and Lily wasn't acting completely disgusted by his existence. Things were looking up for James Potter.

When they reached the front desk Lily checked out her book and actually smiled at James before leaving. That _had_ to be an improvement.

"How did _that_ get back there again," Madame Pince inquired as she reached for the book. However, James pulled it just enough away from her to send the message that he didn't really intend to give it back.

"Um…actually," he said. "I was hoping that I could maybe hold onto until the owner claimed it. I've read a few pages and I thought it was interesting. I promise that I won't mess it up, but I _must_ be worthy if I can read it at all which means there must be a reason it keeps falling into my hands."

Madame Pince seemed to be following him until the last bit about being worthy. She was about to tell him that she couldn't just loan out other people's belongings when she got the feeling that, just this once, it would be okay.

"Fine," she said, "but it had better come back in the same condition it's leaving in or _you_ shall be purchasing a new one for the owner. Got it?"

"Yes Madame Pince," James said with a smile as he grabbed a piece of spare parchment from her desk and jammed in inside the book. "I'll just be getting back to my punishment now."

With that he rushed back to his cart and finished putting away the books. When they were completely done, James told Sirius about his experience with Lily and how she'd smiled at him. Sirius was astonished but happy for him. James said nothing about the book.

**A/N: Hee, hee, hee. I know that the story is going to be done soon. There's probably one, two, or three more chapters left and I **_**know**_** that there will be at least one more angsty scene, maybe two. However, it will continue moving toward the absurdly silly. I promise I'll get there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay chapter four! Once more I will be doing a lot of skipping in this chapter, because I am both lazy and anxious to put up another story. I hope you have all liked this one, however, and that it encourages you to read some of my other things.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to last chapter. Yay laziness!**

It was midnight when James sat up and quietly slipped out of bed. He slipped the book he'd borrowed out of his bag and silently slunk down the stairs to the common room. It was completely empty. Completely safe.

He went over to the fire, which was still roaring pleasantly and sat in one of the squishy armchairs before opening the book to the page he'd marked. It read:

_**Un**_**-useless Artifact #: **32

**Name: **Magitop

This artifact was made by Samuel Salamander. This famous wizard was later deemed Samuel the Smexy (a word to mean smart _and_ sexy for Samuel was, indeed, both of these.) The Magitop was made with by fibers that had been saturated in the Amortentia love spell during the three night of a full moon. Another ingredient was added after the shirt was woven together, however, that ingredient remains unknown.

Originally made for women, his homely sister – Veronica – to be exact. However, when Samuel tested the shirt out it attracted so many women to him that he "forgot" to actually give the shirt to his sister. He died a bachelor.

(Below this was a picture of the Samuel Salamander in the Magitop. It unnerved James that he did, indeed, find Samuel Salamander unbelievably attractive.)

**Uses:** Makes the wearer unbelievably attractive.

"James?"

The aforementioned closed the book and turned around to look at who had spoken. Although, by the voice – and the way his heart leapt when he heard it – he already knew who it was.

Lily Evans was looking at him curiously as she pulled her bathrobe more tightly around her. She continued down the steps and walked over to where he was, sitting in the chair next to his.

"What are you doing up," they inquired of one another simultaneously.

Smiling at one another, they each waited for the other to answer their question. When they both began to do so concurrently, they began laughing.

"Ahhh…er…you can go first," James offered when he'd calmed down enough.

"Alright," Lily said with a smile. "What are you doing down here, then?"

James glared at her playfully and said, "Touché! I just…couldn't sleep, so I came down here to read a little bit."

"I see," Lily said as she held up a book. "Me, too."

"If you promise not to leave while I'm gone," James began tentatively, "I'll go get us some snacks from the kitchen. That is…unless you would prefer I follow the rules?"

"You know what, Potter," Lily said coolly as she stared into the fire – James felt an un-easiness rise in him. "You start to act like you're actually maturing and so I start to think about actually giving you the chance that you keep asking for. Then, you go say something like this and I realize…" She looked directly at him now, "You really _are_ trying."

James smiled at her before saying somewhat sheepishly, "I guess this means you _don't_ want me to go get us some warm milk to help us sleep?"

Lily laughed and shook her head. "I guess it would be alright," she said, "_this time_. Just…try not to get caught, alright?"

"No problem," James said as he rose from the chair. "I'm just going to go put my clunky-loud slippers upstairs so I can prevent that from becoming a lie."

He dropped the book and sprinted silently up the stairs. He retrieved the Marauders' Map and slipped it into his pocket before going back downstairs and waving to Lily as he left the common room.

As soon as he was safely out of her sight he activated the Marauders' Map and went about his business. Soon he was slipping back into the Gryffindor common room with two goblets of warm milk and the Marauders' Map tucked safely in his pocket.

He looked at Lily and his eyes grew to the size of galleons as they alighted on her. She was looking at the page James had marked with disbelief.

"L-look, Lily…er…_Evans_, I can explain," he said quickly as he stood there stupidly.

Lily looked up at serenely and said, "Oh, you don't have to – I understand."

"No, look…I…y-…you do?"

Lily nodded, so James figured it would be safe to return to the arm chair he'd been sitting at before his kitchen escapade. He handed Lily a goblet and she, in turn, handed him the book.

"It's fine, really," Lily said as she blew on the milk a little. "You obviously were embarrassed and didn't want me to know. Just so you know, I don't think you're any less of a man for keeping one. In fact, I would have been more impressed if you'd just told me than if you didn't have one. I know there are plenty of boys your age who keep diaries. In fact, Remus keeps one too – if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh! Is _that_ what you thought it was," James said with relief. Lily instantly fixed him with a look and James wished he'd just agreed with her assumption.

"What is it then," Lily said suspiciously, "and why did you say you were reading when there's obviously nothing written inside."

"Th-…there isn't?"

"Not that I saw."

James stared at the book, the back was facing him and as he read it, he realized that Lily must not have been deemed worthy. That kind of turned him off toward the book in a way, but at the same time it was relieving.

"Well, there is," James informed her. "You just…only certain people can read it. It's been spelled that way. Er…and it's _not_ a diary. It's…" James had to think quick on this one, "well…at least, it's not _my_ dairy.

"It belongs to a friend," James added quickly when Lily shot him a piercing look, "who wants to be a writer. It's a story of hers and she wanted me to read it, but she's kind fo embarrassed and doesn't want anyone else to see it yet."

"Oh really," Lily said with disbelief. "Which friend would this be?"

James frowned, "I can't tell you that! Strictly speaking, I shouldn't even have told you that was what it was. Like I said, she's really embarrassed about it, so please don't say anything about this to anyone."

Lily looked at him for a long while before sighing, "Oh…all right then," she said.

They finished drinking their milk in silence, both of them were reading their respective books. When Lily finished with her milk, she marked her page and stood up.

"Well," she said. "That milk certainly seems to have done the trick for me." Suddenly she shot him with a mistrustful glare as she added, "You didn't put anything in it, did you? I'm not going to wake up tomorrow madly in love with you or anything…right?"

"Please," James said, sounding a little hurt. "Do you honestly believe that I would stoop to such a level to get you to go with me? That would take all the pleasure out of it. I may be a troublemaker, and a little less than mature, but I would never, _never_ do that."

Lily looked immediately regretful of her words and murmured an apology.

"It's just," she said slowly. "Never mind, there's really no justification for such an assumption. Anyway, I think I'll…just go to bed now."

She walked to the other side of the room and began up the stairs. However, before she disappeared out of James' sighed he said, "Er…Lily?" She stopped and looked at him curiously.

"I just…" he continued, "I wanted to say thank you…you know, for giving me a chance and talking to me."

Lily looked at him for a moment before saying, somewhat astonished, "I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, kind of," James said with a smiled. "Er…and also, you're forgiven. I know you didn't mean anything by accusing me. I will admit that I _do_ kind of give off that air of mischief."

"Right, well…it's true, you do," Lily agreed with a smile. "Um, well…goodnight then James."

James wished her a goodnight as well and watched as she disappeared up the stairs. Then he turned to the book in his hand and felt instantly guilty. After all, before she'd come down and interrupted him, he'd been reading about an artifact that could get her to fall in love with him instantly…

and wondering how he could get a hold of one.

**A/N: Yeah, I know! I **_**know**_**! This was a **_**really**_** short chapter, only three pages, but I just really couldn't think of anything else to do with it. I **_**have**_** decided what the other angsty scene will be and there may actually be **_**two**_**, but I promise that this story will have funneh-ness in it…somewhere…eventually…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ...in this chapter, in fact. I have decided whoat is going to happen and now I just have to get around to making it happen. It is now, however, nearly one-o-clockas I am writing this and so I will probably go to bed before I get very far in this chapter. I can't believe I'm already on the first one! And to think, I had started to believe that I would **_**never**_** come up with a plot for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to last chapter smiles**

When James went to bed that night, he placed the book at the bottom of his trunk - completely fogetting that it did not actually belong to_ him_ - and did not retrieve it for some time.

Infact, he went about his business trying to become more mature to get Lily to fall for him the food old fashion way. This, of course, was very difficult becaue of one factor:

Severus Snape.

The Slytherin semed to habe realized that Lily was actually getting to the point of being able to stand James, for he suddenly doubled his efforts to grade on James' last nerve. James, however, saw through this and gathered Sirius, Remus, and Peter for a discusson - though the latter two were not really needed - late one night during which he told them:

"_Do not pay Snivellus back! _I repeat," he helooked at Sirius specifically. "_Do. Not. Pay. Snivellus. Back_...for _anything_. At least, anything he does towards me. This is between him and me now and I want to make sure that it remained mostly behind the scenes on my side. If I ever want Lily to give me a real chance she can't know that I'm responding to him."

Remus and Peter nodded easily, they had never planned on paying him back anyway, but Sirius did not concede so easily. It took all three of them pleasinf with him before he finally agreed.

So thus it went for James for nearly four months. When Christmas break came for them, Lily went home to visit her parents while James remained with Siruis, Remus, and Peter.

It was on the first night of their break, while James was going through his trunk in searck of ink, that he rediscovered the book. He stopped in his endeavor and took the book to his bed. He opened it to the page he'd marked months back and stared at what was written there.

After a moment, James flipped the page, trying to get him mind off the Magitop, but it was only focused moredirectly.Before him was a map beneath that map was a paragraph of directions.

Above the Map read:

Map to Donegal

And about the directions was anotherheading which read:

Directions to Donegal

James gaped at the directions and knew immediatly that - despite the guilt it would cause him, despite the difficulties he would endure, despite the severity of his actions, and despite the consequesnces he might receive if he was caught breaking the rules he would have to break to do it - he was going to get that Magitop. Tonight.

**5**

James sat up and looked around him. The dormitory was completely silent - save some snoring her and there. All the other seventh years had fallen asleep. Sirius was lying on his right and Remus on his left, both of them fast asleep.

James slipped out of bed and grabbed the clothes he had set on his trunk. Sirius had given him a hard time upon seeing this, because James had never done anything the like before - James had just told him to shove off and Sirius had stopped immediately. He put the clothes on along with socks and shoes before tip-toeing over to Remus' bed.

Remus was still lying in the position he had fallen asleep in - indeed, it was the same possition in which he always slept. This was why James knew it would be safe to leave the note on Remus' bed without it being crumpled into nothingness.

As James turned and walked away someone spoke into the darkness saying, "And where, exactly, are you going,James?" The aforementioned turned around to stare at the person lying asleep on the bed he'd just walked away from. However, he was no longer asleep _or_ lying down.

Remus murmured, "_Lumos_" and light burst forth from his wand to fall onto the note in his hand. His eyes scanned the letter quicklybefore they flicked up to meet James'.

"I see," he said slowly. "You weren't planning on filling us in, or, perhaps, you merely forgot to mention it?"

James sighed and - finding it difficult to hold Remus' gaze - looked away. His hands slipped into his pockets and he leaned against one of the posts on his bed. Finally, he tussled his hair and spoke.

"I...can't let you guys in on this one, okay?" he said. "I'm going to do something that I _know_ you would never agree with, so I decided not to tell you. I knew that if I did tell you, you'd talk me out of it and I don't want you to. Just...trust that I'll be okay and that I'll be back soon...and, er, please don't tell Sirius and Peter about this discussion. Especially Sirius."

Remus stared at him for a long moment before looking away and saing, "C'mon, James. You know that I could never refuse to do anything for your sake. I'm a softy like that. Go. Have fun.

"And be careful," he added after a moment as he gave James a piercing stare."I'm going to bed now and pretending like I never noticed you leaving."

"'Preciate it," James said quickly before grabbing his cloak, the book, and leaving the Gryffindor Tower.

He slipped through the castle, absolutely invisible and as quickly as he possible could. He slowly opened the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and peered inside. When he was certain it was empty, he slid inside and ran to the other side of the clasroom. Before him were a set of stairs which led up to the D.A.D.A. teacher's office.

James looked around before hurring up to the office. It, too, was empty, but he already knew it would be. The D.A.D.A. teacher had told his students that he would be unable to assist them during break, for he would be going on a short vacation.

He walked over to the fireplace and allowed his invisibility cloak to slip from him. He tucked it away behind a bookshelf and grabbed a handful of floo powder before stepping inside of the grate.

He dropped the floo powder onto the ground and shouted, "Jennings estate!"

He found himself whizzing past grate after grate, spinning nauseatingly. Finally, he closed his eyes, knowing that when he came to the correct grate he would fall right through. He just had to wait and be patient.

His wait was not long, for he was soon slamming onto the floor, loosing his glasses in the process. He opened his eyes groggily and looked up to find a pair of very blurry, sapphire eyes staring at him.

"Who are you?"

**A/N: Hee, hee, hee...ha, ha, ha...mua...muaha...muahahaa...MUAHAHAHAHA! Don't you just **_**lurve**_** suspense? Who asked who just who they were? Hm...you will just have to wait until the next chapter which I **_**promise**_** will get posted way way way way way way way way way sooner that this one was. I just...got really busy in the past...oh...year, **_**but**_**! I **_**did**_** manage to get the whole story written. Right now it is just a matter of transfering the stuff from one computer to another...manually. --** **Oh, and I have been fixing stuff in here. For example, some of you may note that when this was originally posted they were in their third year in the first chapter and their seventh in the second. Well, that had been amended. Anyway, be sure to reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, this brings us to chapter numero 6! I seriousy thought that this story would only get up to four chapters, but I guess I've always been a little long winded when it comes to telling stories. They always seem so much shorter in my mind. smiles**

**Disclaimer: I can't claim, lawyers will sue me! I can't claim, lawyers will sue me! I can't claim...**

James opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of blurry sapphire eyes. Even with his glasses off, he could tell that they were beautiful and their owner was a female. A very _annoyed_ female, it would seem.

"Who are you,"James and the blue-eyed girl inquired of one another simultaneously. James chuckler, but the girl did not seem to be amused by the coincidence.

"I think," she said slowly as she handed him his glasses, "that since you came hurtling into _my_ home in the middle of my sisters' engagement party that it is _I_ who shall be asking the questions and _you_ who shall be answering them."

James accepted his glasses and sat up. Now that he had his glasses on – and a better point of veiw – he could see that he had, indeed, come hurtling into a ballroom in the middle of a fancy party. He could also see the girl more clearly and he found that she was as beautiful as her eyes. Her hair was ebony, long, and wavy and she wore a blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Er...my name's James Potter," he said sheepishly.

"I see," said the girl."Why are you in my house? Where did you come from, and where are you going?"

"I used the floo powder," James answered thinking that, if this place was hooked up to the floo network, it must be safe to speak of it."I guess I must have fallen into the wrong grate. I came from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was heading for a friends house."

The girl smiled brightly and grabbed his hand. With strength that James would have never have imagined she possessed, she pulled him to his feet. Then she snapped her fingers and a butler was at her side in moments.

"Take this boy up to the baths," she ordered simply, " and bring him some clean clothes from my brother's room. The two are similar in size, so they should fit – I'm sure that brother will not mind.

"When he is finished with his bath and has dressed," she continued, ignoring the sounds of protest coming from James, "take him to my study and give him some food and something to drink.

"As for you," she added as she turned to James. "This party shall be ended in about fourty minutes time – we shall finish this conversation then. I shall, therefore, be up in my study within fourty-five minutes and I expect to find you there, so utilize your time wisely. That is all; you are dissmissed."

"This way young sir," the butler informed James in a nasally voice as he headed toward the tall doorway that led from the room. James gaped at the girl for a moment before following the butler. As he went he wondered what was to be in store for him.

_Sirius, Remus, and Peter are never going to believe this_, James thought as he exited the extravagant ballroom.

**6**

The bathroom had been humungous – the whole _place_ was humungous. It was lucky for him that he had the butler to show him around because he knew he would have gotten miserably lost otherwise. He assumed that the girl knew it, too.

As he followed the butler to the strange girl's study he badgerd him with questions. Where was he? Who owned this place? Who was the girl who had ordered him about? What was her name? What was her status? Was she always that bossy or was it just the effect of a stranger hurtling into the middle of her sister's engagement party? Was she nice? Was he her personal butler? Were there other butlers in the house? What was the girl's sister's name? Her brother's?

Through his questions he discovered that he was at the Jennings Estate, exactly the place the book had told him to go to first. The house was owned by the master. The girl who ordered him around was the master's daughter and her name was Marietta. She was the younger daughter, but with her sister's engagement her status would move up. She was always bossy, but she was also nice. He was not her personal butler and was the only butler – the other servants were house elves. Marietta's sister's name was Juliette and her brother's name was William.

By the time these questions were answered he was being ushered into a room – Marietta's study, it turned out – alone. He looked around at the walls which were covered, mostly, by four bookshelves which were, in turn, covered with books. The room was circular and the bookshelves curved with the walls. In three of the gaps between the bookshelves beanbags were amassed for sitting on. In the middle of the room there was a desk with a chair on either side. James took the seat in front of the desk and waited patiently for food, drink, and Marietta to arrive.

His fingers began to fidle with the strange clothing that he wore. Marietta had been correct in thinking that William and James were similar in size for, although they were a little big, the clothes fit James rather well.

He wore a pair of navy blue, cotton pants and a silken shirt that was a bright blue that was about three shades lighter than the pants. He had also been given a pair of fuzzy slippered that were silken on the inside and very comfortable in general. The outfit was finished off with an ebony cloak that was draped around his shoulders and fell to his feet, James had to admit, this William had style.

Food arived soon after James sat down – it was as elegant as anything else in the house. However, as it was midnight where he'd come from, James wasn't very hungry. He did eat a few sandwiches to be polite and drank a cup of orange juice, though. When he'd finished eating he grabbed a book from one of the shelves and began to read. There were only two pages in 1001 _Un_-useless Artifacts and Their _Un_-useless Uses that interested him.

The book turned out to be very interesting and James finished the first chapter by the time Marietta entered her study with a boy who must have been only a year or two older than James was and about an inch or so taller. He had straight, black hair, like Marietta, and green eyes. Jamed assumed this was her brother William, but said nothing.

"Hello James," Marietta said as she walked over to sit in the chair behind the desk. William followed her and stood behind her like a body guard. "Jonathan, the butler, has told me that you have been informed of a few key things. Please, fill me in on what it is you have learned."

James told her all the questions he'd asked and the answers he'd recieved. As he spoke he realized that she had to be at least a _little_ younger than he and marveled at the ease in which she had exerted authority over him and the ease in which he'd accepted it.

"Well then, as you have all your questions answered," Marietta began calmly, "We can turn to the matter which I truly wanted to discuss with you.

"This, by the way," she added as she gestured at William, "is William, as you have probably already guessed."

"Hello James," William said with a smile and a nod. His voice was strong, confident, and deep. It was also kindly, which fit with the rest of him perfectly.

"Hello," James said, smiling in return. "Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes, mine were a little dirty."

"A _little_," Marietta scoffed derisevly. "They were absolutely _covered_ in soot!"

"_Marietta_," William warned, putting the girl in check quickly.

"Anyway," Marietta said, waving her hand."I was considering the situation during the party and have decided that you shall remain here as our guest."

"What?" James exclaimed as he jumped up.

"I mean, after all," Marietta continued, completely ignoring James and his outburst of indignation, "I'm sixteen. Next year I will be of age, so, realistically, I should have started buckling down a year ago. It's never too late to get to business, I always say. Of course, I always say time is galleons, too...

"Either way," Marietta continued as she looked at James once more. "You shall be staying here so that I may decide whether or not you will make a worthy husband. If I think you do, then we shall, of course, be engaged imm-"

"Now _wait a minute_!"

Marietta and William both looked at James with expressions of pure shock. James felt a little ashamed of himself for yelling out as he had, but still! Marietta was going a little too far for only knowing him for fifty minutes.

"Look," James said a little more calmly as he sat back down. "Y-...you're nice and pretty and everything like that, but don't you think it's a little bit too early in out relationship to be thinking about marriage? You know, considering we've only known one another for less than an hour. I mean, we're barely even acquaintances."

"Exactly," Marietta said pointedly."You must not have been listening very well, James. You see, that is the exact reason that you will be staying here for a few days, so we may become better acquainted."

James gaped at her with his mouth open, he just couldn't think of any other way to respond to her ridiculous reasoning. Marietta, however, seemed to take it as an agreement, for she continued to babble on about all that they would do together. Then she was gone and James was following William through the maze of a house to a room which, he was told, was right next to William's

"In case you need anything," William informed him."You're a bit new to all of this, I noticed. I'm sure you will eventually get used to asking the house elves for anything you require, but, until then, you can just ask me. Also, I'm sure you'll have few questions that the house elves won't be able to help you with."

Then James was alone in "his room" which had already been decorated somehow. The walls were painted a navy blue with light blue trimming around the top edge and the floor was covered with a dark green carpet. The rest of the room was decorated to go with the blue and green and the dresser was an emerald color that reminded him of Lily.

_Will I ever get to see her again_, he wondered fearfully. _Or Sirius, or Remus, or even Peter? Will I ever see my parents again, or Hogwarts? Am I going to be traped here for the rest of my life?_

James sank onto the bed and felt a little choked, as though he was going to cry, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to give this prison anymore of him than it had already taken if he could help it.

His eyes roved the room and landed on a pair of pajamas that were folded neatly on the end of his bed next to him, but he merely pushed them away before flopping down on his back to stare up at the canopy of his bed.

**6**

**Hogwarts, 9:00 a.m.**

Sirius stretched as he looked around at his curtains. After a moment of sitting and stretching, he got out of bed and opened his curtains. He knew immediately that something was wrong, for James' bed was empty and Remus was sittin up, dressed, in the bed on the opposite side of James' looking at Sirius sadly.

In his hands was a note.

Sirius was before Remus in moments, holding out his hand for the letter. Remus silently handed it over to him and waited patiently for him to read it. Sirius looked at him for a moment before joining him on his bed to read the note. It read:

_Dear fellow Marauders,_

_I have gone in search of a Holy Grail of sorts. I promise to return as soon as I can and when I return I'll explain everything to you._

_I chose not to tell you of my intentions personally, because I knew that you would either try to persuade me not to go or demand to be allowed to come along. I couldn't let either of these things occur, because I don't know how dangerous my quest will be and I feel this is something I have to do. I have no idea what to expect. All I have is a list of directions and a map to guide me._

_By the time you read this, I will hopefully have retrieved the item I am seeking and will be resting before I start my return journey._

_Wish me luck!_

–_James_

Sirius reread the note before crumpling it up and throwing it away from him in anger. He glared at James' bed for a moment before dropping his head into his hands. Remus hesitated for a moment before putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Remus said quietly. "I know you're angry and scared, but I _know_ he'll be fine. He's too stuborn to die and too annoying to be kept cative for any length of time."

Sirius snorted, but said nothing. After a moment, Remus took his hand from Sirius' shoulder and clasped it with his other hand in his lap. Then he sat in silence with Sirius, both of the waiting for Peter to wake up so he could be informed of the news and they could come up with a joint story to cover for James.

**A/N: Dang! So many chapters! Is this story ever going to end? I'm truly starting to wonder. I know what you're all wondering, is James going to get out of his prison? Is he ever going to get the Magitop? Is Lily going to fall in love with him? All these question and more will be answered in the following chapters and hopefully soon.**


End file.
